Myths
by MarieMary-Misaki
Summary: Tapi bukannya mendapatkan ide, pemuda yang rambutnya sudah lepek karena air hujan itu malah mendapati suara seorang wanita yang sedang menangis , tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, saat ini.


_**Myths**_

**Disclaimer Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**.**

**Tapi bukannya mendapatkan ide, pemuda yang rambutnya sudah lepek karena air hujan itu malah mendapati suara seorang wanita yang sedang menangis , tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, saat ini.**

**XXX**

Cuaca pada sebuah desa yang dikenal sangat damai dan tentram itu, kini tengah terik, diterpa oleh sanga surya. Hamparan sawah yang tampak menghijau pada setiap sudutnya, begitu juga mata air yang ada disekitarnya, begitu biru dan sangat jernih. Kilau mentari yang mengakibatkan pantulan cahaya terang seperti berlian disetiap bulir-bulir pada airnya. Angin yang berhembus begitu lembut, seakan –akan bisa membuat hanyut siapa yang menikmatinya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba cuaca yang tadinya indah bagaikan likusan ternama yang dibuat oleh seniman berbakat itu, seketika dilindungi dengan cat mengepul berwarna kelam dan hitam. Kini langit yang tadinya cerah benderang, sekarang menjadi gelap tak bersahabat. Sang surya pun akhirnya tak menujukkan wajahnya lagi.

Semua langit pun akhirnya berwarna abu-abu gelap.

Angin lembutpun yang tadi ikut berhilir disekitar pedesaan itu, sekarang berubah menjadi angin berhilir yang dahsyat .

Dan tak lama, akhirnya langit kelabu hitam pekat itu mulai menjatuhkan setitik demi setitik airnya dari langit itu.

"Sebastian! Hei, kau ada dimana?" teriak seorang lelaki berambut coklat sambil berada diterpaan hujan itu. Tangannya yang sebelah sedang serius melindungi wajahnya dari hujan yang lama-kelamaan akan menjadi sebuah badai yang besar ini.

" nald! Nak, Ronald! Sedang apa disitu?" panggil seseorang yang sudah parubaya itu, Tanaka, beliau seorang nelayan. Di ambang pintu Tanaka memanggil Ronald. "sedang apa kau disana, ha? Sekarang mau hujan deras!"

"Aku sedang mencari Sebastian, Bapak tau tadi dia berada dimana?"

"Katanya tadi pagi, Sebastian mau masuk hutan, entah mau mencari apa, tadi," jelas Tanaka.

"Ha? Kedalam hutan? Sendirian?"

"Iya, tadi dia sedang berangkat sendirian. Ah! Lebih baik kau pulang, sana! Ini sedang mau badai, nanti kamu kenapa-kenapa! Paling juga nanti sebentar lagi Sebastian kembali!"

"Baik. Saya pulang dulu."

**.**

**Di pertengahan hutan**

**.**

Petir yang menyambar beberapa pohon di salam hutan, berarti akan bertanda hujan akan bertambah semakin deras lagi. Dingin pun, sekarang semakin menusuk tulang, bagi yang merasakannya. Dan tepat ternyata, badai telah menghujani hampir seluruh dari kampung yang tadinya cerah itu.

Di pertengahan hutan itu, nampak seorang pemuda yang sudah basah kuyup. Ia sedang berlari kesana-kesini, agar menhindarkan dirinya tari derasnya hujan yang malah semakin deras dan deras saja dari tadi.

Kelihatan sekali, bahwa kulitnya yang putih itu, sekarang berubah menjadi putih pucat, bertanda ia sudah benar-benar merasa kedinginan, saat ini.

Pemuda beririskan bola matanya yang sewarna dengan warna arah, rambut hitamnya yang sudah lepek karena hujan deras, serta kulitnya yang sudah sangat pucat itu, pemuda itu, Sebastian Michaelis. Pada akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah tempat yang cukup tenang untuk melindungi dirinya dari hujan deras –sebuah pohon beringin tua yang akar gantungnya menjuntai panjang kesana-kesini. Tapi itu bahkan tak membuat pemuda berambut arang itu sedikitpun menjadi takut, malah dibuatnya untuk tempat berteduh yang baik dan melepaskan sedikit penatnya.

"Huaah...! sebegitu bodohnya kah aku, sampai tersesat lalu basah kuyup begini?" katanya, kesal, pada dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu mengenok kekanan dan kekiri, ia mencoba mecari celah desa atau perkampungan warga yang mungkin bisa terlihat sedikit dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Siapa, coba, yang mau berdiri sambil kedinginan seperti yang dilakukan pemuda bernama Sebastian itu? Tak ada yang mau, 'kan?

Tapi, Sebastian hanya bisa ber-Arg! Kesal, lantaran pasti mustahil bisa menemukan perkampungan di tengah hutan yang semakin lebat saja seperti ini, biar dilihat dari sisi manapun, hasilnya akan sama saja, Cuma apa pepohonan dan derasnya angin hujan yang hanya ada.

Ia memegangi kepalanya seraya mengaruk-garuk mencari untuk mencari akal supaya bisa cepat sampai di desa tempat tinggalnya, tapi bukannya mendapatkan ide, pemuda yang rambutnya sudah lepek karena air hujan itu malah mendapati suara seorang wanita yang sedang menangis , tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, saat ini.

Mendengar suara itu, bulu kuduk Sebastian rasanya tiba-tiba berdiri sendiri, mengingat pohon yang menjadi tempat berdirinya, sekarang adalah pohon beringin tua.

Tapi rasa takutnya yang tadi hilang, ikut tenggelam dengan rasa penasarannya itu. Sebastian mencoba mencari tau asal-muasal sura itu, dan sekarang ini, hujan pun tak jadi kendalanya lagi. Ia tinggalkan tempatnya berteduh tadi, dan mulai memasuki lebih dalam hutan itu –untuk mencari asal suara tangisan itu.

Pohon demi pohon ia sidah lewati demi mencari asal suara itu, dan tepat! Ketika Sebastian berhenti disebuah pohon tua, ia sudah merasa suara itu semakin dekat saja. Kembali ia melihat ke segala arah, dan

Got you!

Ia menemukan asal suara tangisan itu. Seorang gadis mungil sedang duduk sambil melipatkan kedua lututnya, rambut krlabunya yang panjang dan lurus terurai itu basah –persis sama seperti Sebastian, serta poni-nya yang ikut menjadi lepek pula karena air hujan –poni-nya yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang secantik pualam. Belum lagi kulitnya yang halus, tapi karena ia kedinginan, maka julutnya yang halus dan putih itu, sekarang menjadi putih pucat, hampir sama persis seperti kulit Sebastian. Gadis mungil itu menangis tersendu-sendu sambil memluk lututnya yang kurus.

Sebastian mendekatinya dan bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Ka kau, kenapa?" tanya Sebastian pada gadis berambut kelabu itu –sambil terbata.

Tak terdengar ada jawaban pun dari anak itu, hanya terdengar isakan tangis, dan suara petir yang menggemuruh.

Sebastian bertanya lagi. tapi dengan volume suara yang –agak –sedikit dinaikkan.

'Hei, kau ini siapa? Dan kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Tersesat kah?" Sebastian memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekatinya, dan mulai menyentuh pundak mugil gadis itu, Sebastian mencoba untuk sekitik meredakan sedkit isakannya.

"Kau kenapa? Kalau ada masalah, kau boleh menceritakannya padaku, kok! Namaku Sebastian. Aku juga tersesat di hutan ini. Kalau kau mau kita bisa bersama-sama mencari desa kita masing-masing, setelah hujan badai ini reda, nanti." Kata Sebastian seraya membelai rambut kelabu basah milik gadis itu.

Seketika itu juga, tangisan gadis berambut kelabu itu langsung mereda. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, nampak tampangnya yang sangat manis, seperti anak kecil itu, dan matanya yang agak bengkak akibat tangisannya tadi. Mata safir milik gadis itu menatap lekat pada ruby Sebastian, sekakan ia tengah mengatakanr terima kasih pada pemilik ruby merah itu. Sebastian menatap balik safir biru lawannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa, kau menatapku begitu? Ada yang anhe dariku?" tanya Sebastian menatap heran anak kecil yang ada di depannya, denga sedikit salah tingkah. Maklumlah lawan bicaranya sekarang adalah gadis manis cantik pula.

Anak berambut kelabu itu menggeleng, "Tak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Sebastian!" jawabnya seraya tersenyum dengan manis, hingga mungkin bisa membuat hati para laki-laki luluh dibuatnya. Sebastian membalas senyumnya, dengan sedikit masih salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?"

" Ciel, namaku, Ciel." Kata anak itu sedikti menggantung dan agak ragu.

"Ngg kalau itu, bisakah, kau menceritakan sedikit padaku, kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sebastian tadi, anak yang mengaku bernama Ciel itu malah menjadi tak bergeming, ia malah mengigil kedinginan. Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung. "Hei! Aku masih bertanya padamu lho,"

Ciel bungkam sesaat, " aku... berasal dari _neraka_," kata Ciel lemah, menundukkan kepalanya sambil terbata-bata dan tambah mempereratkan pelukannya pada lututnya. Ia masih kedinginan.

Kali ini Sebastian tak mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti; mengangkat sebelah alisnya atau bertanya lagi, mungkin pikirnya itu hanya membuang waktu. Sebastian tau, bahwa anak didepannya ini kedinginan. Mengingat cuaca yang makin tak bersahabat, Sebastian langsung menggendong anak itu. Respon Ciel pun baik, ia tak langsung memberontak seperti gadis-gadis lain, sebemumnya. Walaupun Ciel sediki kaget dengan tindakan Sebastian tadi.

Akhirnya untuk sementara, hingga mengetahui anak yang bernama Ciel itu tinggal dimana atau sampai mengetahui dia itu berasal dari mana –Sebastian membawa pulang ke desa tempat Sebastian tinggal, untuk sementara. Tanpa memperdulikan hujan yang deras, Sebastian langsung membawa pergi dari hutan itu.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N: terlalu gimana gitu... ==" agaknya mendramatisir(?) gitu ya? entahlah.  
>fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi, bukan sih, ngeliat dari majalah ANIMON*TER edisi 148 (WARNING: majalah punya teman) dibagian BSIDE yang bagian <strong>_**Myths-**_**nya ada cerita horor... jadi aku ngeliat, terus terinsp blablabla...**

**Yosh!**

_**Un Angelo Della Morte Dal Cielo/**_

_**Yami aka Angelo –'Morte'**_


End file.
